Currently, removal of various soils (e.g., dirt, dust, tar, and insect residues) and surface scratches from painted surfaces, such as automotive exterior surfaces, typically requires sequential application of several cleaning and polishing products. For example, liquid detergent products are commonly used to wash the exterior surface of vehicles such as automobiles. Frequently, such exterior surfaces include stains from road tar or insect residue, which may not be adequately removed by common detergent products. Specialized “bug and tar” removing compositions are sold to remove such stains. The tar and bug removal products are typically used before washing the surface of the automobile, since residues from the removal product must be washed off after use. In addition, solid clay-based abrasive products, commonly referred to as “clay bars” have been used to remove surface contaminants from painted surfaces, such as automotive exterior surfaces. After the surface has been rubbed with the clay bar and a lubricant, the surface must then be washed or polished to remove the clay residue. Additionally, scratch and swirl removing compositions are needed to remove paint finish abrasions in order to restore paint finish clarity, especially on scratch sensitive paint finishes or weathered surfaces prior to application of car wax or polish. Thus, cleaning a painted surface and removing surface scratches from the surface often involves multiple products and steps.
Because of the many types of cleaning and polishing products that typically must be used to clean a soiled automotive surface, there is an ongoing need for a convenient unitary product, which can clean a painted surface that includes dirt and dust, as well as tar and/or insect residue, and which also can ameliorate surface scratches. The compositions of the present invention fulfill this need.